1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dry wall (sheet rock) construction, repair and joining devices that support and hold adjacent wall board portions to one another for repair and non-supportive abutment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different wall engagement and support configurations to position wall board patches within openings in walls and the like. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,869, 4,460,420, 4,510,728 and 4,152,877.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,869 a dry wall building panel repair device is disclosed that has a metal base portion with a pair of right angularly positioned upstanding elongated paper tabs with a release covering over a self-adhesive layer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,420 a repair system for dry wall is disclosed having an apertured metal plate with an overlapping paper member extending therefrom. In use the repaired device is positioned over the opening secured to adjacent edges with the overlapping paper extended beyond for a transitional surface between the patch and the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,728 discloses a wall patch adapter having a pair of apertured flat dish configurations of the same diameter with an internal locking keeper to selectively engage and lock same together. The dishes can interlock to one another in an eccentric configuration to bridge the opening to be patched within the plane of the wall itself, thus providing a recessed surface to patch over with joint compound or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,877 shows a generally bow tie shaped wire clip that is embedded into the edge opening of the wall adjacent the area to be patched and extends outwardly therefrom to form a support surface for a wall board patch to be held within the opening.